legends_of_the_lion_guardfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands episodes
The following is a list of episodes featured in Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands. Season 1 The first season of episodes started at September 24, 2018 with "The Orphans". It will consist of 18 Episodes # The Orphans- The lion guard Must help a group of orphan lion cubs find a new home. # The Pride Land Games (Part 1-5)- The Pride Land Games are back, and team outlands are more determined then ever on beating team pride lands this year. # Team Play- When Bunga informs the rest of the lion guard that a baby antelope is lost in the canyon. The lion guard have to find the antelope before the hyenas do # The New Heros- Two new Heros joins the lion guard.But can they be a help or a hindrance? # Nguruma And the Bully- Kion and Kiara helps their brother, Nguruma stand up against a bully # The Rouge Hyena- After hearing some rumors, Jasiri and her friends try to find the rouge hyena. # Kion's and Nguruma's Birthday: Part 1-Part 2- When Kion's Brother, Nguruma gets kidnapped by One-eye. Kion and the rest of the lion guard must bring him back home before the birthday party starts. # An Enemy In Trouble- Goigoi pleads with the Lion Guard to help him, when his mate reirei is stuck in a strong current. # The Runaway Tiger- When Shauri Finds some tigers and a clouded leopard in the pride lands, the Lion Guard have to find out what to do with them. # The Story of Mbweha and Reirei- With the birth of two jackal pups, Mbweha and Reirei, watch the events that shaped Reirei into the jackal she is from how she first met Goigoi, the unrequited love of her first crush & love, the death of her mother, to the neglect of her father. # Fuli's Sister- # The Lost Treasure of the South Lands- # The Great Elephant Migration- # Great Big Crossover Crisis- (In a crossover episode with Lion Guard: War Without Borders) The characters of Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands accidentally find themselves in the War without borders universe, which causes a major case of mistaken identity in both universes' counterparts! # The Vengeance of Zira- Kiara recieved a vision that Zira, an adversary of the past, will return to take over the pride lands. # The Story of One Eye - Alika tells the lion guard story of One Eye and he met his group. # Okapi Love- When a female Okapi comes to visit the Pride Lands, Ajabu trys his best to impress her. # Fuli The Babysitter- Fuli must help Maisha babysit a orphan Hyena Pup. # All Hope is...Lost?- Kion and the Lion Guard must work together to defeat One-Eye once and for all, and get help from an unlikely source. # Mahuluit's Mission- When Mahuluti leaves the Pride Lands to help out Rani and the Night Pride,''' '''Kion starts to miss her. Season 2 There will be 30 episodes in season 2 it is unkown when the season will air. So far, there are seventeen episodes that have been revealed. * Unknown Threat- An unknown threat attacks the Pride Lands but it's not any of the villains the lion guard Knows. Can The Lion Guard figure out who this threat is? * The Day of the Crocodiles- The lion guard have to save Masikio from Kiburi and his Float. * The Two Tricksters- The Guard have to find out who is stealing from all the Pride Landers * A Remedy For Impatience- Beshte helps out is young brother Salehe with a stomach ache. * Meeting with the king of the Back Lands- The Royal Family Meets with King Chifu it see if he still agrees with the peace treaty between their Prides. * Helping out Za Kale- Makucha enlists the help of Kion, Jasiri and Akilah to fight his Mate brother in law, Asani. * A Celebration in the Pride Lands - The Pride Landers celebrates Kupatana but is thwarted Reth and his Pride who crashes the Celebration. * A Wonderful Royal Summit-TBA * The Young Leader-TBA * Babysitters of the Day- Kion and Mhina are asked to watch over Feliks, Polina, Pasha, Marigold, and Koda while the rest of the family help with an emergency mission. Season 3 Specials Season 1 # A Mother's Day Party!-The Lion Guard throws a huge party for the Mom's for Mother's Day. Season 2 * The Likizo ya Mvua Celebration-TBA Category:Episodes Category:Lists